Love Found at karakura High School!
by Mr. Lovesanime 21
Summary: Ino wants a typical teenage girl high school life. A nice group of friends and a normal boyfriend. But what happens when she starts to fall for someone she shouldn't have? YURI crossover. Naruto/Bleach Main cahracters:Ino, Soi Fon, Sakura, Yoruichi, Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**So here we are. A unique kind of story that I been wanting to do. I love Naruto and Bleach equally(no bias). and I love Yuri ( A LOT) so I decided what if I put them two together. So this is the start of the high school yuri crossover between bleach and Naruto. **

**Ps. I don't like saying what the pairings are because I think it leaves a bit of mystery to the story. But do know the main pairings are yuri. **

* * *

**I do not own either Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

**Love found at Karakura High School chapter 1**

Come onnnn Sakura, we don't have all day." Yelled a blonde from outside of the girl name Sakura's house.

"Alright alright jeez, just shut up Ino-pig." Sakura said while stumbling trying to put on her shoes and book bag and balancing a piece on toast in her mouth. " Oh crap, I almost forgot." Sakura ran up the stairs to retrieve the item she almost forgot.

"Ughh, and here I thought we might get their early" Ino said causing the other girl to growl in response. Ino leaned against the door and waited for what felt like another hour for the pink hair girl to finally be ready to leave. She must of looked at her imaginary watch at least 10 times in the last 5 minutes as she watched Sakura run around like a messenger boy.

Sakura walked towards the door to see her friend leaning against the door,sarcastically checking her watching and sighing up a storm, and couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. Ino had on all white nike sneakers and long white socks. she was wearing a blue skirt that reached just a inch above her knees. A white short sleeve 2 button polo and a un-button blue sweater that complimented her eyes perfectly. She finished it off with wearing her hair in a pony-tail with a white bun separating her hair. It was a sporty outfit but not a bit of manliness. 'Well she did say she was going to be on the tennis team.'

"Oh come on Ms. Impatient" Sakura said annoyed but with a smile on her face. Sakura made a hand motion for Ino to get away from the door.

"Finallly!..Bye Mrs. Haruno!" Ino yelled joyously. Mrs. Haruno poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Bye Ino..Sakura make sure you have everything."

"I do.. bye mom." Sakura said while grabbing the door knob behind her.

"Alirght, have a good first day. And make some new friends! You don't want to hold Ino back forever." Mrs. Haruno said with a smirk.

"Yea yea, bye." Sakura said shutting the door behind her. Sakura looked over to see Ino giggling. Sakura glared vigorously at her.

"What? She's only telling the true." Ino continued to giggle only to be answered with the old famous Sakura glare that she was well to use to. Ino shifted her eyes forward and continued down the street skipping and humming a tone. Sakura shook her head and followed after her.

"And whats got you in such high spirits?" Sakura asked annoyingly. Ino slowed down to let the other girl catch up.

"Sakura. Were high school students now. What is there not to be happy about?"

"Uhh, I don't know I mean its not going to be much different from middle school." Sakura replied while shrugging her shoulders.

Ino throw her head back and turned towards Sakura. " Ughhh! See Sakura this is why I always tell you to loosen up. Were going to high school! Its a huge difference. It's a whole new start for us. New students, New teachers, better food,no more uniforms,..new boys. everythings different! " Ino clasped her hands together and her eyes took the form of stars when she thought of the ideas of new boys.

Sakura gave her a confused look." Ummm, I thought boys were students." Sakura said calmly causing Ino to roll her eyes.

"See! Right there is the problem Sakura! With that mentality your never going to get a boyfriend.. Not to mention that freakishly large forehead of yours." Ino said with her arms folded and shaking her head.

"Hey! Keep your voice down." Sakura snapped back as a small blush crept up her cheeks, she looked around to make sure no one was around." And shut up! My forehead is not...that big." Sakura's insecurity got the best of her and she looked down and put her hand on her forehead to determine it's density.

Ino snorted as she looked over at her friend." Sakura I'm kidding! There's nothing wrong with your forehead. So cheer up." Ino encouragingly stated while smacking Sakura on the back of her head playfully.

"I mean its not like I haven't sort of wanted one but haven't had any interest in anybody." Sakura said still looking down.

Ino's smile widened as she looked down at the shorter pink head girl." And thats what high school for! There just so many people that its almost automatic for you to find someone."

"Ino, you talk as if you been in high school before." Sakura indifferently stated.

"Hmmm, I think I seen my share of teen dramas to know these things." Sakura snorted at her friend gullibleness.

"Sure" Sakura responded.

"Listen Sakura. Its going to be fun. We'll meet new people, join some clubs, and even learn something while were at it." Sakura giggled as her friend tried her best to get her excited for their new school life. " just remember" Ino turned towards Sakura and grabbed her by the shoulders so they were facing each other." Lets never ever. Put a boy between us again." Ino's usual playful personality turned serious as she stared into her friends eyes.

Sakura knew exactly what she meant by 'again' so she choose not to say anything but stare back her friend." I don't ever want to lose my best friend again for some stupid boy."

Sakura usual hated when the uchiha boy was brought up in their conversations. It would usually be a awkward touchy subject. For good reason, it is reason their close friendship was destroyed for some time. And now that they have finally reconstructed their bond she hates the thought of it ever being torn down again displeases her. Sakura grabbed Ino by the shoulders." I promise. Never again." Sakura bright smiled caused Ino's to mimic hers. Ino pulled her best friend into a tight grasp. Sakura shocked at first slowly leaned into the hug.

The hug went on for almost a minute when Sakura finally spoke up." Ummm, Ino were in the middle of the street." Sakura said with a embarrassed blush on her face as other students from different schools walked by. Ino slowly released her friend.

"Oh yea." Ino said expressionless. " Oh almost forgot. Were going to high school!" Ino yelled as she ran down the street with all the energy in the world. "Haha middle schoolers!Losssserss(1) " Ino pointed at a few middle school students childishly as she continued down the street. Sakura jogged behind her while apologizing on Ino's behalf.

"Ino slow down! " sakura yelled trying to catch up to her friend who had way to much energy for a high school student in the morning.

"Hehe." Sakura watched as her friend ran around a corner and disappear from her sight.

Ino continued to slowly run down the sidewalk. Feeling that she might have left Sakura in the dust she continued to look back while her feet moved forward. If Ino had been looking forward she would of saw the the person in front of her... Maybe. Ino collided with the person causing her to stumble and almost lose balance but the victim to fall butt first on the ground.

"Eeeh! What the" Ino looked down to see a small short haired girl grimacing in pain on the ground.

"Ughhhh." The small girl held her head with her hand. It took Ino awhile to process it through that she was the cause of the small innocent girl on the ground.

"Ohhh my God! I'm sooooo sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you middle schoolers.. Here let me help you." Ino said while sticking out her hand for the girl to use as support.

"Who the HELL are you calling a middle schooler! " the small girl shouted while smacking Ino's hand away and slowly regaining the will to pull herself up.

"Jeez..I said I was sorry." Ino mumbled while looking at the ground to the side of her. Ino then turned her her head back on the girl and watched as the girl slowly got up to wipe off the imaginary dust on her pants all the while mumbling every curse word in the book. Ino took the time to look the girl up and down. The short girl had on some black and yellow nike sneakers. She had tight fit black skinny jeans on. And she had a plain small white -T and black biker jacket on over it. She had big black and yellow headphones around her neck. The girl had navy blue hair but two long braids that held two unique gold hoops. 'Now thats something you don't see everyday'.

Then it clicked in Ino's mind." So wait.. If your not a middle school student, then you must be.. A elementary student." Ino said while punching down on the palm of her hand like she just solved some mystery case. Ino quickly regretted what she said because the girl in Front of her had a glare that could put medusa(2) to shame. Ino heard a wolf like growl come from the direction of the girl and took a few steps back. " I'm kidding I'm kidding! I'm guessing your a first year to, like me."Ino relaxed more as the girls glare soften up indicating that she was right. "So you must go to karakura high school...but then why are you going in the opposite direction of the school?" Ino asked curiously.

"Nun of your damn business Blondie..Now, if you excess me, I must be on my way." The small girl shoulder bummed Ino causing her to stumble backwards. Ino watched as the small girl walked down the street with her headphones now covering her ears.

"Jeez, what a bitch." Ino said out loud to herself. 'I was only trying to be polite..well its not like I have to be friends with her, theres a million other people at school.' Ino stuck her tongue out childishly at the small girl. Almost in sync the girl turned around and glared back at Ino. Ino quickly pulled her tongue back in fear of it turning to stone. The small girl smirked and turned back towards her direction and continued on with her hands in her pocket.

Sakura who only saw a brief of the two talking to each slowly walked over to Ino." Hey Ino, do you know that girl?" Sakura asked still trying to regain her breath.

Ino snorted" Yea, barely." Ino turned towards the direction of the school which was now in sight." Never-mind that, lets go Sakura!" Ino said once again taking off with a little more caution.

"Stop running Ino!"

* * *

**1.) the way that guy from that episode of spongebob said it **

**2.) as we all should know medusa was a ugly monster with a womens face from greek mythology that could turn peopl into stone by looking at her. **

**so thats the first chapter. more of just a short introduction. The next chapter will be coming up soon. so if you like review if you like. wellll see yuhhhhh**


	2. Chapter 2

**and here goes chapter 2. **

* * *

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 2

After finally taming Ino from running anymore, the two slowly walked up the hill that lead to the school. "Ohh man, look at this Sakura. All these people.. And the school is so hugggge." Ino ranted on about their surroundings and the scanned the area as if they just stepped into imagination land (1). "And look at these cheery blossoms, it looks like little you's floating around."

"Ha ha, stop acting like a teenage boy who just saw his first porno and act normal." Sakura said while shaking her head. Ino just shrugged it off and continued on her rant.

"Ohh Sakura leta go see our classes" Ino said while pulling Sakura forward to make her keep up. " I hope we have the same homeroom."(2) The two walked on as Sakura tired to pull herself away from Ino's grasp and Ino still in her amazement daze.

"Sakura-chan!Hey Sakura-Chan!" Came a loud obnoxious very familiar voice from the crowd of people. Both girl stopped in place and scanned the crowd for the owner of the voice. Like usual the boy made a fashionable entrance as they saw blonde hair running through the crowd shoving people out of his way. The boy ran up to the pink hair girl and nearly tackled her if it wasn't for her strong calfs. "Sakura-chan I missed youuu! " the boy said while bring her into tight grasp.

"Naruto, you idiot it hasn't even been a month since I seen you." Sakura said pushing the boy off her and giving him a "soft" punch to the boys head causing the boy to grimace in pain.

"Ahh dammit, I see you still pack a mean punch. " Naruto said with a smirk. Naruto turned towards Ino who was looking rather unpleasant." I see you brought the witch." Ino glared at the boy with a vein threatening to burst out.

"Who the hell are you calling a witch you dork." Ino replied harshly. Naruto snorted as he looked upon Ino. Ino facial expression soften up a little as a smile crept up her face. Even though she didn't particularly like the boy she had missed his ability to always lighten up the mood.

Sakura decided to jump in before Naruto could say anything else that would bother the blonde girl's mood." So Naruto,wheres Sasuke-kun. You to are inseparable now a days."

Naruto shrugged." I don't know, I guess its that time of the month for him so he's probably sitting at home..Probably waiting to come late so he can make a grand entrance for the girls." The two girls giggled at the thought of typical old Sasuke. "Ohh yea Sakura! We have the same homeroom! With Shihōin Sensei. Aren't you happy Sakura! " Naruto onced again pounced on Sakura making her stumble backwards.

"Get off me you Idiot!" Sakura shouted as she once again pushed the boy off and gave him an old Sakura haymaker to his head. The boy fell on his butt while holding the top of his head.

"Ouchh! sakura that hurt." Naruto said trying to make sure he didn't have a concussion.

"You deserved it. Now stop grabbing on to me, were not kids anymore Naruto."

"Uhhh, your going to accept my love one day, believe it!"

"Yea yea." Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"Am I in that class Naruto?" Ino asked with hopefulness in her voice.

Naruto put a finger to his mouth." Ummm, I'm not sure. I guess I wasn't thinking about you." Naruto said with a shrug. Ino rolled her eyes and turned from the boy.

"Ughh, now we still have to look at the broad, lets go Sakura." Ino said slowly walking in the direction of the crowd.

"Wait." Stopping Ino in her tracks." Naruto, is there anybody else we know in the class?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmm, I didn't really check the entire list. But I saw my name, your's, and.. that orange haired bastard." Naruto said the last name more to himself then to the girls in front of him.

"Orange haired bastard?" Sakura repeated with a confused expression.

"Yea, my new rival." Naruto said nonchantly causing both girls to roll their eyes.

"Dork" Ino mumbled while shaking her head.

"Shut up!"

"Naruto how is it that you have a 'new' rival?" Sakura asked sarcastically while trying to suppress a giggle.

"Let me explain." Naruto said without caring if either cared to really know the story." So over break me and the gang were all playing ninja(3) and"

"Aren't you'll a little to old to be playing that game." Ino asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Ino! Normal people have dreams un like you." Naruto shouted

"Ok ok, just finish the story." Sakura cut in.

"Anyway" Naruto sent a quick glare at Ino then looked back at Sakura." So you know how me and Sasuke are usual the best team and no body ever beats us. " Sakura nodded her head as she remembered how the two boys us to be the worst team because Naruto was the worst out of everybody but one year he just turned into some specialized ninja and was on par with the best (Sasuke), thus making them the best team and kind of un fun to play since they would always win.

"Well we were winning like always, and the orange head punk and his 4 eyed friend came over. And supposedly Kiba somehow knew the two bastards so he invited the two to play. So me and Sasuke decided we would take it easy on them but then somehow they won! We didn't think we would have to go all out on them. But then that Orange head kid started acting all cocky and like he was the best. So now whenever I see the punk he t he brings that up and acts like he's better then me at everything! Eating, sports, karaoke, you name it! So long story short I have made it my high school goal to beat him in any and everything!" Naruto finished it off with his famous smirk.

Both girls stood idly and stared at the boy. Both girls glanced at each other before breaking out into a stomach clutching laughters causing strange looks from the students around them. Naruto looked confused and didn't understand what could of been funny about his story.

"Guys this is serious stop laughing!" Naruto said annoyingly. After a minute both girls finally came to a controlling laughter.

"Alright Naruto, have fun with that." Sakura said as her and Ino started walking away.

"Whatever, see you in class Sakura." Naruto said sluggishly walking away towards class.

* * *

After much struggle of weaving through the crowd and many "sorry" and "excuse me" the two girls finally got to the broad that had all the class rosters. The two girls looked back and forth to find the class with Shihōin Sensei as the teacher.

"Oh,theres her class list." Ino said pointing at board to their right. The two girls made their way in that direction to get a better view of the list. When the two got to the broad they instantly saw Sakura Haruno on the list. "Well at least Naruto was right for once." Sakura nodded in response. Ino's eyes trailed down the list until she saw a familiar face from the corner of her eyes.

"Ino." Ino turned to see the man she was looking for since they got there.

"shikamaru!" Ino yelled while waving for him to come over. The lazy boy grunted and slowly started towards Ino with a tall blonde girl pushing him from behind. When the boy finally came face to face it seemed like a hour had pasted. " Hey shikamaru, where have you been?" Ino looked behind the lazy boy." Hey Temari." The tall blonde nodded cooly to both Ino and Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." Shikamaru said to the pink head quickly turned back to Ino to answer her question. "Sleep.. If it wasn't for this one I would still be doing that." Shikamaru pointed his thumb at the girl behind him.

"Awww, you can thank me later." Temari said while putting her hands on the boy shoulders in front of her causing a small blush to rise on the young boys face.

Ino had to ambit that at first when Temari started being around her close friend/brother she was a bit jealous. Not really because she was attracted to the boy. They already went through that phase together. But because it was almost like she was stealing him from her. But after her and Sakura became friends again she didn't feel lonely without him anymore so she didn't mind the girl being around him so much. And since she knew that Shikamaru was secretly in love with Temari, she knew they were to get together soon or later;even though they were still labeled as "friends".

"Whatever. Anyway, I saw your name on the class list that I'm in, back there." Shikamaru said pointing to the board behind him." We got kakashi sensei."

"Oh me, Sasuke, and Naruto had him in middle school. I haven't seen him in a while. I didn't know he teaches high school now." Sakura said to Ino.

"As long as he lets me sleep every now and then I'll be happy." The three girls shook there head knowing that "every now and then" meant everyday. "Well I'm heading there now so you should come with." Shikamaru said while sticking his finger in his ear.

"Yea I should get going to, I got Shihōin Sensei." Temari stated

"Oh, I have that class to." Skaura replied cheerfully.

Temari smiled." Then we should be on our way, come on pinky." Temari said motioning for her to come with.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that anymore." Sakura shouted with a slight blush on her cheeks. Sakura nodded to Shikamaru and turned towards Ino who looked a bit unpleased. Her cheery attitude that annoyed her all morning was gone. " Whats wrong Ino?"

Ino shrugged." I don't know,I was just hoping we were going to be in the same class." Ino mumbled but hearable. Sakura walked over to her friend and put her arm on her shoulder.

"Its ok Ino, I'm sure we'll still see each other a lot. We'll probably have some classes together. "sakura reassured her. Ino looked up at Skuara's warm smile causing her to smile back at her.

"Your right! Were still at high school. I'm sure we'll see each other a lot, meet new people and have fun." Sakura nodded at her friend as she released her. " And hey maybe you won't hold me back anymore and I'll find a nice boyfriend." Ino said with a smirk.

"Shut up" Sakura punched Her best friend in the arm softly as they both started giggling.

"Com on pinky!" Temari yelled from the front door causing the people in ear view to turn towards her.

"Dammit Temari, I'll see you later Ino." Sakura said low enough to be passed as a whisper. "Bye Shikamaru." Sakura waved behind her as she tried to hide her face from the embarrassment Temari caused her.

"Alright you ready Ino?" Shikamaru asked annoyed that he was still standing when he wanted to be sleeping.

Ino nodded." Lets go."

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru entered the half full room and no teacher. They both scanned the room to find the best seat where they can sit next to each other. Of course Shikamaru pointed to the two desk all the way in the back. Ino rolled her eyes and followed behind the boy. She noticed stares they were receiving from the students in class. She didn't know if they were checking her out or just staring because they could. She continued to follow the boy with her eyes glued to his back.

Seconds later Shikamaru stopped in his place almost making Ino crash into him." Hey." Ino snapped at the boy. "Why'd you stop?"

" look." Shikamaru pointed to a paper on the desk.

"In-oue Ori-hime? What you trying to say?" Ino asked Shikamaru

"Her name is on the desk." Ino gave the boy a confused look. "*sigh* what a drag... It means that everybody's assigned to a seat."

Ino looked around the room at the papers on all of the desk. "Oh man... Now I have to sit by random people. Thats not fair." Ino pouted as she looked around the room.

"Whatever. maybe we might still be near each other.. Lets go see." Shikamaru said while scanning each desk they pass by. Ino walked towards the window to see if her seat was anywhere near there. Sure enough her desk was right next to the window on the left side of the class. "Hey Shikamaru I found my desk where's y" Ino stopped as she watched the usual calm Shikamaru shake in displeasure. Ino walked up to the boy who was standing in the front of the class at the desk directly in the middle.

"Are you ok Shikamaru?" Ino asked as she walked up to the desk to see what she expected . 'Nara Shikamaru' written on the paper. Ino did her best to suppress her laughter as she looked at the boys reaction. "Hey it'll be ok, I'm sure he'll let you sleep right in front of the class." Ino sarcastically stated.

Shikamaru sighed heavily and shoved his hands back in his pockets. "Whata drag." Shikamaru sat down in his seat and lazily leaned back in it.

Ino smiled as she watched her friend try and think of a way out of this position." We'll I'll talk to you later. Tell me how it goes." Ino winked at the boy and walked towards her desk.

During the time they were looking for their desk and another 5 minutes pass the class was nearly full besides 3 desk and the teacher. Ino watched as all the desk started to be filled and watched and scanned the room of the few attractive boys and a few pretty looking girls that sat at their desk. Ino shared a few words with the girl next to her. The girls name was Tatsuki and she came from karakura middle school. They stopped talking when she walked over to talk to some orange haired girl .

The person in front of her was some suicidal looking guy who had glasses and blue hair so Ino didn't really care to talk to him and he didn't look like much of a talker in the first place. Ino saw a few familiar faces in the class that came up to her to say hi but nothing more since they weren't good friends.

One more person walked in and went straight to the back as if he knew his where his seat was before he came. The boy was actually kind of handsome. He had red long hair that was in a form of a pony tail. Ino waited for the last two students to walk in. She was interested to see who would walk in mainly because one of the last two desk was the seat right behind her.

'Owwww, what if its a some cool nice guy that wants to sweep me from my feet. Love at first sight!' Ino let out a girly squeal that caused the boy in front of her to turn his head slightly. The boy shook his head and turned back towards the chalkboard.

Ino shrugged it off as she thought back to the man of her dreams walking through the door.

Ino looked up from her desk to she a figure coming through the door.

"B-B-but its not all that bad.. S-Soi-senpai."

Ino watched as a familiar girl walked through the door. "Hinata?" Ino looked as she was correct when the girl was completely in the room but talking to some outside the room. Ino sighed' Well their goes one less possible guy of my dreams. But at least I have another friend in here.' Ino thought.' But maybe the person shes talking to is the guy I'm looking for.'

Ino's question was answered by a familiar but not to familiar face walking through the door.

"Ughhhh I wished I had class with Yoruichi-sama rather then this shit hole." The girl referred to as "Soi-senpai" said as she walked completely through the door with Hinata arm side.

Ino felt a weird feeling in her stomach as she watched the girl come in and her mood instantly went south.'why is she here. Dammit' Ino watched as the girls walked in and the class stared directly at them.

"It-its not that bad. At least we-were in the same class." Hinata said trying to reassure the girl. The small girl grunted in response.

'What are they even talking about' Ino who couldn't hear what the two were talking about just stared at the girl.

Hinata who was the first of the two to notice the stares they were both getting blushed dangerously and tried her best to hind from the stares behind the small girl. The small girl noticed the difference in her friend and looked at the class in front of her. "WHAT?" The small girl asked the class as she glared at everybody.

Ino watched as the entire class quickly turned from the girl and continued on with their conversations awkwardly. 'Wow shes good.' Ino thought as she watched the girl walked down the paths between each desk with Hinata behind her shyly following.

'She so weird why would innocent Hinata know such a girl...wait' Ino glanced around the room and remembered that there were only two desk left in the room. 'Crap! No way. She is not sitting behind me. This has to be Hinata's seat. Yea.' Ino who was to scared to turn around and look at the person's name on the desk just looked forward at the chalkboard.

Ino watched the two girls out the corner of her eyes hoping that the small girl would sit down in the desk that was free in the middle. But of course, thats not how it went. She saw Hinata sit down awkwardly in the seat and the small girl start scanning the room for the last desk. Ino turned her head completely and made eye contact with the short girl , as the girl shifted her vision from Ino and the desk.

Ino's heart dropped as she felt the glare of the girl on her as she slowly moved closer to the desk.'Crap!Crap!Crap! All I asked for was a nice handsome guy. But no! i got this.. Thiss!' Ino watched as the girl slowly sat in the seat behind her but the small girl glare was still on Ino. 'Ok act casual. Maybe she really just a nice person. We just had a bad start,thats all'. Ino breathed in as she quickly turned to the girl behind her.

"Hey there." Ino said with a wide fake smile. The twin braided girl didn't show any change in her expression as she only stared at the girl. Seeing that Ino had no intuition of turning around without a repel, the girl rolled her eyes and turned her head to stare out the window.

'Ok I was wrong. Shes a completely bitch!' Ino, feeling embrasssed, turned around and looked down at her desk. Seconds later she looked up to see a man with slive like hair walk in. Even though he had some weird mask that covered up his mouth you could tell he was smiling. He walked in reading some kind of weird looking book and looked up and waved at the class.

"Hello class, I'm surprise everybody's here." One of the students pointed at the clock behind the teacher making him glance at the clock. "Oh,haha. I guess I came a little late. Sorry." The sliver head man said as he made his way to the desk.

'Just a little, he's 20 minutes late.'

"Now as you all can tell this is homeroom class."

'No shit'

"And I don't usual do assigned seats but in homeroom it makes it a lot easier then students changing their seats everyday or so... So I thank you for being in your assigned seats." The man moved himself in front of the desk and leaned back on the desk with his arms folded. ""Now you all should know my name but just to make sure you can just call me Kasashi sensei. this is my second year teaching at this school...Now, since we are homeroom and theres not much to really do. I would like for everybody to introduction themselves. Its nice for us all to get to know each other. And it helps me remember names. And since some students came from karakura middle school and some from Konoha middle school, it would nice for us all to get to know each other. " The man turned towards the right side of the class and stared at the person sitting in the seat. "Now how would you like to start it off."

The flamboyant boy in the front seat that had feathers in his head stood up and swung his hair around Like a supermodel. "My name is Ayasegawa Yumichika. I only have one request. I don't like ugly people so do not conversant with me unless you are beautiful..like me.. Thank you." The boy name Yumichika bowed and sat back down as the class was filled with a few laughs and a few hateful words.

Ino didn't pay to much attention to the rest of the class as she was lost in her own thoughts. 'Why me. Why couldn't I just sit by friendly people. I mean enough that weird guy that thinks he beautiful wouldn't be bad.' Ino looked up as she saw the teacher having to wake up her good friend Shikamaru since I guess he just couldn't take the boredom anymore.

'I mean she's not that bad.. Its just theres. just something about her that makes me hate her guts even more.'

"And you Ms?" Ino heared the man in front of the class ask a student causing her to look up which just so happens she was that student.

Ino hooped up awkwardly as she cleared her throat. She heard a snort directly behind her but ignored it for the time being."Hello, my name is yamanaka Ino, and I came from Konoha middle school. yoroshiku onegaishimasu."(4) Ino finished with a bright smile as she sat back down.

"Thank you Ms. Yamanaka, now"

"Kakashi Sensei!" Some oragnge head girl yelled from her seat. To ask him some ridiculous question.

As Ino sat back down she could here the cold giggles coming from behind her. Ino turned around just now remembering the little demon behind her." Whats so funny?" Ino asked annoyingly.

The small girl snorted." Nothing. I just didn't know that Blondie's were capable of remembering their names." The small girl said with a devious smirk at the end. The girl broke out in a evil laugh as she saw the tempered Ino try and fail to think of a comeback and turned around embarrassingly.

'That.. That bitch! I hate her.' Ino thought as she felt her face heat up from her anger.

"Ok now that thats settled, can you go next Ms." Kasashi directed for the small girl to go next. The twin braid girl stood from her seat and glared at the class before speaking.

"My name Soi Fon. Thank you." Soi did a quick bow and sat back down in her seat with her arms folded. Kasahi was a bit shocked but didn't think it was necessary to force her to elaborate on herself.

"Okkkk, next."

Ino snorted at the girls name.'Soi fon huh.' Ino quickly turned towards the girl and received a raised eyebrow."Soi. Like Soi-Bean." Ino said with a large smirk on her face. Soi glared at the girl and showed no emotion. Ino who was starting to get use to her dangerous glare didn't turn from it. 'Stay strong Ino stay strong.'

"Maybe you should turn around." Soi said coldly and calmly. Ino took the chance to get her revenge on Soi. Ino's smirked widened as she stared back at the girl.

"Hmm, Soi-Bean. Maybe that will be your name fo"

"Ms. Yamanaka, I know you would like to talk to your new friend but everybody should get the same respect you got when you spoke." Kasahi said with a bit of seriousness in his voice.

Ino turned in embarrassment as she felt the eyes of every in the class on her but this time they were laughing and giggling."S-Sorry."

"Ok next."

Ino kept her head down still embarrassed. She heard small evil laughter from behind her and was tempted to turn around and smack that knowingly smirk off the the small girls face.'why me, why couldn't I just get a regular girl's high school atmosphere 'ino mope quietly to herself.

"Lets have a good year.. Blondie." Soi whispered into Ino's ear causing chills to run through her body.

Ino growled as she continued to look down at her desk with a slight blush on her cheeks.'Ughhhhhh I hate her!'

* * *

**1.)go watch south park and you'll understand **

**2.) i personal do not know that much about the Japanese school system. But I do know they have homeroom class. So i will be combining my knowledge of That and high school from my own American experience.**

**3.) the game that they played on that episode of Naruto. Sort of like tag I guess.**

**4.) What Japanese people usual say somewhere like school. It means kind of like take care of me.**

**And there goes chapter 2 I hope you'll like it. The yuri has yet to really take place but thats what love is. it takes time. **

**Well until next time. See Yuhhhh**


End file.
